Sliders:Les Fandoms Parallèles
by titpuce86
Summary: Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ce dixième shot de tequila. La preuve, maintenant lui et Luna étaient coincés chez des fous qui avaient un anneau de Quidditch géant et étaient persuadés qu'il menait vers d'autres mondes!
1. Celui qui transplane

**Sliders : les Fandoms Parallèles**

Bon le principe d'un crossover HP-SG1 est venu pendant une conversation avec titepuce5929 et il était trop intéressant pour que je le laisse passer. Donc pour cette nuit du Fof, on a toutes les deux le même point de départ et le même concept mais on écrit chacune de notre côté. Si vous voulez voir ce qu'elle a crée, allez lire son « Fandoms' Trotters ».

De façon évidente, le titre est un énorme clin d'œil à la série « Sliders : les mondes parallèles ». Ca c'était une bonne série (en tout cas, les premières saisons).

Le premier chapitre répond au premier thème de la nuit du fof (un thème, une heure, un OS) à savoir "foyer"

**Disclaimer** : à mon grand regret ni Harry Potter, ni SG-1 ne m'appartiennent parce que si c'était le cas, il y a des choses qui changeraient ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Celui qui transplane c'est celui qui ne boit pas**

Grognant et gémissant, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière lui donnait la nausée, le monde était penché et il y avait un tintamarre d'enfer dans sa tête, comme si des dizaines de personnes s'amusaient à taper du pied. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ce dixième shot de tequila, mais Lu…Lil…Lyd…la brunette qui était assise à côté de lui au bar lui avait fait les yeux doux et Harry avait craqué et prit le verre. Après ça, c'était le trou noir. Est-ce qu'il était rentré avec la fille ? Luna l'avait-elle ramené à leur chambre d'hôtel ? Avait-il rejoint le groupe de Milwaukee qui avait décidé d'aller prendre un bain de minuit sur la plage ? Ou bien était-il tout simplement en train de cuver son alcool quelque part à proximité du bar ou dans une quelconque rue de Cancùn ?

Et oui Cancùn. Après avoir enfin vaincu Voldemort, Harry avait décidé de prendre des vacances bien méritées et Luna l'avait convaincu de commencer par la station balnéaire mexicaine où se déroulait en ce moment-même le fameux Spring Break. Au moins, avait-elle argué, il y aurait de l'ambiance. N'ayant pas de contre-argument, Harry avait opiné. C'était souvent la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon avec Luna. Et quand il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood, le Survivant, héros inconditionné du monde sorcier britannique, était un expert.

Il était en effet bien loin le temps où Luna n'était que la Serdaigle bizarre qui était entrée presque comme par hasard dans l'AD. Désormais, Luna était une amie, sans doute sa meilleure amie même. En effet, depuis que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensembles, le couple s'était quelque peu éloigné de lui, raison de leur absence lors du voyage à Cancùn (ça et les ASPIC approchaient à grand pas et Hermione refusait de les rater et Ron ne bénéficiait pas comme lui des remarquables passe-droits auxquels le titre de Destructeur de Voldemort lui donnait accès). Quant à Ginny, Molly Weasley ne lui aurait jamais donné la permission et, puisqu'elle était mineure, il fallait donc qu'elle obéisse. Xénophilius Lovegood n'avait pas fait tant de chichis et avait donné sa bénédiction au voyage, à la condition que les deux adolescents en profitent pour vérifier si les Ronflaks Cornus ne préféraient pas le continent américain.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son regard attira son attention et, laissant là ses ruminations sur le passé, Harry releva la tête pour essayer de voir où il avait atterri. La première chose qu'il vit fut le canon d'une arme à feu, une mitraillette si sa vue ne le trompait pas, qui était solidement pointé vers lui. Un bref coup d'œil sur les côtés lui apprit que d'autres canons imitaient leur petit camarade et que derrière chacun d'entre eux se tenait un militaire à l'air pas commode.

« Oh ma tête ! Harry c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse transplaner quand tu as bu ! »

Luna ! Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix et, en effet, la jeune blonde se trouvait bien à ses côtés, la tête dans les mains. Elle aussi avait le droit à son petit contingent de soldats aux armes visant sa tête ou son torse.

« Transplaner ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? », demanda avec fermeté un chauve bedonnant.

« Heu », fit avec beaucoup d'élocution Harry.

Heureusement Luna prit le relais.

« Le transplanage est une méthode de voyage qui vous transporte instantanément d'un endroit à un autre », fit-elle avec sa meilleure voix de miss-je-sais-tout. « Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Ou de où est ici d'ailleurs. »

Harry acquiesça et profita du bref silence pour regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une pièce cubique avec des murs en béton grisâtre et un plafond bien trop haut. Deux rangées de fenêtres leur faisaient face, haut sur le mur et il devait y avoir une trentaine de soldats autour d'eux, dont certains tenaient des objets étranges. Vu la façon dont ils les pointaient vers eux, Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'arme.

« Oh Harry, regarde, ils ont un anneau géant de Quidditch ! » s'exclama Luna extasiée.

« Hein, quoi ? Quidditch ? »

Avec les murmures interrogateurs des autres autour, Harry se tourna dans la direction que pointait la jeune fille et, effectivement, un anneau géant lui faisait face. Harry doutait que sa destination première était le Quidditch, mais bon, comme d'habitude avec Luna, on hochait sagement la tête et on acquiesçait gentiment.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » demanda sceptique une jeune femme blonde.

« Evidemment », répliqua d'un ton sec et quelque peu outrée la Serdaigle. « On en a plein chez nous ! »

Nouveaux murmures.

« Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je vous le dis ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Harry confirma. Ils avaient bien des anneaux de Quidditch après tout. Et puis une Luna en colère contre vous n'était jamais une bonne chose. La preuve.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous nous posez toutes ces questions ? Et puis vous êtes qui, hein ? Des aliens possédés par des Nargoles ? »

Harry enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, sûr que maintenant leurs interlocuteurs allaient les prendre pour des fous. Si ça n'était pas déjà fait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû montrer à Luna tous ces films de science-fiction. Mais Hermione avait insisté en disant que ça ouvrirait l'esprit trop étroit des sorciers. Comme si Luna avait eu besoin de ça pour inventer des créatures improbables et des mondes imaginaires!

« Oh et bien je suppose que pour vous, nous devons effectivement être des aliens. Mais nous ne somme pas possédés. Que ce soit par des Nargoles », le ton de l'homme à lunettes s'était fait légèrement incertain « ou par quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Euh, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qu'est un Nargole ? »

« Pas maintenant, Docteur Jackson », le chauve interrompit-il. « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment ce transplantage a fait pour les amener ici sans même activer la Porte. »

« C'est transplanage, pas transplantage, » corrigea la sorcière. « Et puis on a pas besoin de passer par une porte si on transplane. »

« Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne alors ? Est-ce une technologie proche de celle des Asgards ? » demanda la femme blonde.

Ok, c'était officiel. Harry et Luna avaient atterri chez des fous. Et des fous dangereux en plus vu toutes les armes à leur disposition.

« Euh, je ne sais pas en fait », poursuivait imperturbablement la Serdaigle. « Je n'ai pas pris Arithmancie vous savez. Et ce sont les seuls à Poudlard à savoir comment ce genre de choses marchent » expliqua-t-elle doctement à la déception apparente des leurs interlocuteurs.

Après un petit conciliabule agrémenté de nombreuses conversations de regards, l'homme qui les avait interpellés en premier s'avança de nouveau et se présenta.

« Je suis le Général Hammond, le commandant de cette base. Et voici le docteur Daniel Jackson, » son compagnon binoclard « le Capitaine Samantha Carter » la blonde « le Colonel Jack O'Neill » un homme assez grand et aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes « et Teal'c. »

Harry hocha poliment la tête à chaque présentation, s'arrêtant un instant sur le grand noir baraqué avec un truc doré sur le front. Mais il détourna rapidement son regard, après tout, il détestait quand les gens le fixaient alors il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à faire de même.

A ses côtés, Luna faisait preuve de plus d'enthousiasme et babillait gaiement comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Notamment quand elle avait bu. Ou qu'elle parlait d'un article qu'elle rédigeait pour le Chicaneur. Ou d'une nouvelle créature bizarroïde qu'elle, son père ou un des autres doux idiots qui travaillaient pour lui avaient sorti d'on ne sait quel chapeau. Bref, Luna était un peu bizarre, mais c'était son amie et il ne la jugeait donc pas. Enfin pas trop. Elle était quand même très étrange, cette Mademoiselle Lovegood. Parfois Harry était persuadé qu'elle ne parlait pas le même langage que lui et elle avait presque perpétuellement la tête dans les nuages. Mais bon, il l'aimait bien comme elle était et il aurait de toute façon été un bien piètre ami s'il lui avait demandé de changer qui elle était pour lui.

Pendant qu'Harry ruminait sur le mystère, incompréhensible pour son cerveau d'adolescent mâle, qu'étaient les individus de sexe féminin en général et Luna Lovegood en particulier, le Général et ses hommes les avaient amenés à une pièce située deux étages plus haut et dans laquelle se trouvait une grande table ovale bordée de sièges à l'allure relativement confortable. Une salle de réunion sans doute, se dit Harry, le cerveau fonctionnant toujours au ralenti à cause de sa gueule de bois dont l'intensité ne diminuait pas.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la table, Luna faisant faire un ou deux tours à son fauteuil avec un petit « et zou » enfantin. L'interrogatoire était désormais apparemment entre les mains du binoclard. Le docteur Jackson, fournit son esprit fatigué

« Bien, je suppose que vous voudriez rentrer chez vous, non ? »

« Euh, en fait on est en vacances », commença Luna « et … »

Harry l'interrompit.

« Si vous savez comment nous ramener, nous vous serions reconnaissants. »

S'il laissait Luna continuer, ils allaient se retrouver coincés ici Merlin seul savait combien de temps. Et c'était dangereux pour des sorciers de rester aussi longtemps parmi des Moldus. Surtout quand l'un des sorciers s'appelait Lovegood. S'ils demeuraient ici, l'Acte du Secret ne tiendrait pas longtemps et les Oubliators auraient un boulot monstre. Sans compter tous les problèmes qu'Harry et Luna auraient avec le Ministère. Et les Aurors américains voudraient certainement aussi leur chercher quelques noises. Non il valait mieux rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils auraient regagné leurs pénates, ils pourraient toujours repartir ailleurs. Mais cette fois, ils s'en tiendraient aux moyens de transport moldus. Le transplanage, c'était fini pour lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris à le faire correctement même en état d'ébriété avancée.

oOOooOOooOOo

O'Neill observait du coin de l'œil les deux adolescents qui étaient apparus comme par magie au beau milieu de la Salle d'Embarquement alors que SG-6 allait partir pour P4X-456. Le jeune homme était brun avec l'apparence de celui qui a connu des jours de famine mais qui va désormais mieux. Bizarrement pour un alien, il portait des lunettes. Mais bon, après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la galaxie, Jack O'Neill ne s'étonnait presque plus de rien quand il s'agissait d'extraterrestres. Au moins ils n'étaient pas des Goaul'd.

La jeune fille blonde qui accompagnait le brun avait un regard assez bizarre et certaines expressions tout aussi étranges. Par exemple, ces Nargoles dont elle parlait, étaient-ce des Goaul'd ? Quand ils avaient vu Teal'c, la fille avait penché la tête et l'avait regardé fixement un instant avant de s'en désintéresser totalement, alors que le garçon avait au contraire presque immédiatement détourné son regard. Daniel et Carter avaient décidé que cela signifiait que les deux intrus connaissaient effectivement les Goaul'd (ou au moins les Jaffas) et devaient posséder une technologie assez avancée pour ne pas les craindre outre mesure. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'avoir « plein » de Portes des Etoiles sur leur planète d'origine ? Bon, d'accord, la Terre en avait trois, mais Jack avait du mal à croire que les Anciens se soient amusés à mettre plusieurs portes sur toutes les planètes où ils passaient. D'un autre côté, c'étaient des aliens, alors qui sait ?

Le Général avait décidé qu'en preuve de leurs bonnes intentions, ils aideraient les jeunes à rentre chez eux, espérant par la même occasion que cela rassurerait les adultes de leur planète et les persuaderait peut-être de signer une alliance avec eux. S'ils possédaient effectivement la technologie que Daniel et Carter leur prêtaient, ça serait toujours ça de pris dans leur lutte contre les Faces de Serpents, comme le colonel surnommaient affectueusement les Goaul'd.

Seulement voilà, les deux gamins ne savaient apparemment pas quelle était l'adresse de leur planète. En désespoir de cause Daniel leur avait demandé de décrire leur foyer. La jeune fille avait sauté sur l'occasion – Jack avait remarqué que c'était le plus souvent elle qui parlait – et avait commencé à leur parler d'une maison en forme de tour avec comme voisin une chaumière biscornue qui défiait apparemment les lois de la physique et que seule une de leurs mystérieuses technologies maintenait debout. Loutry qu'elle l'avait appelée. Et puis elle avait embrayé sur une description totalement différente, d'un grand château où les escaliers bougeaient, les tableaux parlaient et se déplaçaient et qui avait apparemment des calamars géants, des centaures, des licornes, des araignées géantes, des dragons et des chiens à trois têtes aux alentours. Daniel était immédiatement parti dans l'un de ces monologues dont il avait le secret, détaillant en long, en large et en travers les mythes terriens auxquels se rattachaient ces créatures visiblement extraterrestres. D'après la blonde, Luna, ce château était situé sur une planète appelée Poudlard, celle où apparemment se trouvaient un bon paquet de Portes et où habitait leur leader, un certain Bumblebore ou Dumbleby, quelque chose comme ça, qui avait, à les en croire, une influence qui dépassait la simple planète de Poudlard.

Tout cela était apparemment très intéressant à en juger par les marmonnements de Daniel à propos de gouvernement multiplanétaire et ceux de Carter à propos des possibles technologies impliquées dans leurs techniques de transport instantané. Mais ça ne les avançait pas franchement. Finalement Jack proposa une idée toute simple.

« Et si on leur montrait les symboles de la Porte ? Peut-être qu'ils reconnaitraient ceux qui correspondent à leurs planètes ? »

Luna interrompit son enthousiaste, mais quelque peu embrouillée, explication à propos de leur système de gouvernement, et acquiesça de suite à sa proposition. Le garçon opina l'air peu convaincu. Avec un geste du Général, on leur amena une plaquette reprenant tous les signes. Harry, le brun à lunettes, y jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif avant que sa compagne ne lui ôte le carton des mains.

« Alors…hum…oui, oui, oui…peut-être…mmm, je ne sais pas…celui-là alors » elle retourna la plaquette « mouais, pas convaincue…ah…non…voui,voui, ça doit être ça. »

Elle désigna triomphalement une série de sept symboles d'un air tout excitée. Le garçon la regarda, apparemment abasourdi. Quoi il ne connaissait pas les signes ? Ou bien était-ce un secret que la jeune fille venait de leur révéler ? Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers Carter qui faisait ces mêmes petits mouvements mécaniques qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de faire une découverte.

« Mon Général, c'est une planète qui n'est sur aucune des listes en notre possession ! »

Ah, ça c'était intéressant, se dit Jack. Enfin une mission qui n'avait l'air pas trop barbante. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, SG-1 n'avait visité que des planètes ennuyantes à mourir et où il n'y avait pas un chat. O'Neill commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et la nouveauté était intéressante, souvent dangereuse, parfois presque mortelle même, mais toujours intéressante. Et après tout c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté de sortir de sa retraite.

* * *

Une petite review?


	2. L'Alchimiste fou

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi comme d'habitude

Ecrit pour la nuit du Fof, thème « guirlande ».

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - L'Alchimiste Fou**

SG-1 et les deux visiteurs se tenaient devant la Porte des Etoiles qui tournait rapidement sur elle-même, chaque chevron s'enclenchant avec des sifflements, de la fumée grisâtre et des lueurs orangées. Lorsque le septième chevron fut enclenché, l'horizon de la Porte se remplit soudain d'une sorte de liquide bleuâtre et lumineux qui signalait la création du vortex qui les mènerait vers d'autres planètes. Daniel n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'ils se retrouveraient sur Poudlard ou Loutry, Luna n'avait pas été très claire à ce sujet et Harry semblait depuis le début suivre le mouvement plutôt qu'autre chose. D'un autre côté, vu le caractère enthousiaste de la jeune fille, ça n'était pas très étonnant.

Un bref coup d'œil aux deux adolescents lui montra un garçon à l'air un peu perturbé et une blonde presque surexcitée. Bon, admit Daniel par devers lui, ça ne devait pas non plus être tous les jours facile de vivre avec quelqu'un comme Luna, même si ça rendait certainement les choses intéressantes.

Laissant là ses pensées sur les deux aliens, Daniel se dirigea calmement vers la Porte et pénétra dans le vortex. Quelques secondes dans une sensation d'apesanteur bizarre et il apparut de l'autre côté dans une sorte de caveau. Hum, il s'agissait peut-être du fameux château de Poudlard. L'archéologue l'espérait très certainement, d'après leurs descriptions ça avait l'air d'un lieu des plus intéressants à étudier. Rien qu'avec les créatures qu'avait décrites la blonde, Daniel pourrait certainement écrire des livres entiers sur leurs rapports avec l'origine des mythes terrestres. Il en salivait presque d'avance. Après tout, toutes ces nouvelles découvertes étaient pour lui le meilleur moyen de détourner son esprit de Sha're et de son impuissance à la sauver.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, l'homme se tourna vers la Porte et observa les deux jeunes qui venaient de la franchir. Bizarrement Harry était à terre. Daniel crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose de visiblement dérogatoire à l'encontre de « Portoloin et de Poudre de Cheminée » ? Sam allait apparemment pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie à essayer de comprendre leur technologie.

« Bon, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Jack.

« Euh…je ne sais pas ? » répondit d'une voix presque timide la blonde.

« Quoi ! »

Le colonel se tourna immédiatement vers Harry, espérant que celui-ci le saurait.

« Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Moi je n'ai fait que suivre Luna ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où on est. »

« Génial », maugréa Jack en serrant son nez entre ses index. « Bon, on aller voir dehors si vous reconnaissez quelque chose et sinon, on rentre » finit-il par proposer.

Acquiescement général. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte à peine visible dans le fond de la pièce, Jack et Teal'c passant les premiers, l'arme au poing, tandis que Sam et lui-même fermaient la marche, les adolescents ainsi protégés au centre.

Ils parcourir plusieurs corridors sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Finalement une porte entrouverte attira leur attention, un faisceau de lumière en émanant. Prudemment ils entrèrent et furent confrontés à ce qui ressemblait au laboratoire d'un alchimiste fou.

Des cornues plus ou moins pleines se trouvaient alignées en rang d'oignon sur une table. Dans un coin une cheminée éclairait vivement la pièce, un chaudron dont s'échappaient des volutes verdâtres placé à l'intérieur. Sur le linteau de la cheminée, une ribambelle de plantes séchées était accrochée. Un peu plus loin une étagère branlante croulait sous les parchemins pour partie abimés. On retrouvait ces mêmes parchemins jonchant le sol ici et là. Sur le dernier mur se trouvait une étagère sur laquelle s'entassaient des pots transparents contenant des formes étranges flottant dans un liquide bleu-gris et, pendant sur un coin, une cordelette retenait des petits sachets noirs. S'approchant, Daniel en ouvrit un avec curiosité avant de reculer vivement, s'éloignant autant que possible de la macabre guirlande. Le sachet qu'il avait ouvert contenait des doigts tranchés et il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les autres sachets ou dans les bocaux.

« On est au Moyen-Âge ou quoi ? » entendit-il Jack rouspéter tandis que son oreille enregistrait distraitement Luna chuchoter à Harry que la pièce lui rappelait le laboratoire de Rogue. Daniel ne savait pas qui ce Rogue était mais ce n'était sûrement pas un personnage qu'il était enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer.

Un froissement de tissu attira leur attention sur une petite porte à moitié dissimulée derrière l'armoire aux parchemins. Un homme en sortit, l'air plutôt étonné de les voir. Non, rectification, se dit Daniel, il avait l'air terrifié. Alors que Sam commençait leur habituel discours sur leurs intentions pacifiques, l'individu ne semblait pas l'entendre et plongea la main dans sa poche. Jack et Teal'c pointèrent aussitôt leur arme vers lui, avant de les rabaisser lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'il avait simplement sorti une sorte de sablier.

Apparemment c'était une erreur de leur part s'il fallait en croire le raidissement presque immédiat des deux adolescents qui les accompagnaient. Luna avait ouvert la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et Harry avait amorcé un mouvement vers l'homme, quelque chose de fermement serré dans sa main et pointant vers l'inconnu. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps d'achever son élan avant que l'individu ne tourne une molette sur l'objet, déclenchant une lumière dorée. Le monde autour d'eux commença à se dissoudre et avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, Daniel aperçut un éclair rouge.

* * *

Mais qu'est-il arrivé à nos valeureux explorateurs? Tadatadam...la suite au prochaine épisode. Une petite review pour leur remonter le moral?


	3. Un cachot à faire peur aux Serpentards

Voici la suite des aventures d'Harry, Luna et SG-1 sur une planète inconnue. Comme d'habitude aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Le cachot qui ferait même peur à un Serpentard**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien, mais alors rien du tout. Il entendait des mouvements à ses côtés et, tenant fermement sa baguette, se prépara au pire. Soudain une lumière blanche surgit à sa droite. Se tournant doucement dans cette direction, les yeux mi-clos pour ne pas être ébloui, il aperçut un homme, un militaire à en croire sa tenue. Il tenait d'une main une torche électrique et de l'autre un fusil d'assaut dirigé dans la direction opposée à Harry.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Cette question permit au sorcier de sortir de sa stupeur et de reconnaître l'homme devant lui. Le Colonel Jack O'Machin. Lui et les trois autres étaient membres d'une base, visiblement militaire, peuplée de personnes aussi dingues que Luna et qui étaient persuadés qu'ils pouvaient voyager à travers l'espace et que Poudlard était une planète. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait les croire. D'un côté, ils les avaient emmenés, Luna à lui à travers un anneau gigantesque dans un trajet qui faisait pâlir les inconforts des Portoloins et de la Poudre de Cheminette, et ils avaient atterri dans une pièce qui ne ressemblait pas à leur point de départ et où un crétin utilisait apparemment un Retourneur de Temps modifié (ou en tout cas quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup). D'un autre côté, il avait comparé ces gens à Luna Lovegood. Ca voulait tout dire.

Harry soupira. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui. En tout cas, plus jamais de tequila c'était juré.

Apparemment, ils étaient tous les six en un seul morceau, Harry avait toujours sa baguette à la main, celle de Luna reposait comme d'habitude derrière son oreille (un jour il faudrait qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle le faisait, mais bon, connaissant la sorcière, elle répondrait sûrement quelque chose du style « C'est pour attirer les Ronflaks Cornus » ou « Les Nargoles m'ont dit de le faire », bref un truc Luna-esque quoi.) et les quatre soldats avaient visiblement encore leurs armes.

Après un bref conciliabule, ils décidèrent d'explorer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient désormais et reprirent la même formation qu'un peu plus tôt. L'endroit était lugubre, les murs étaient apparemment de la roche à peine taillée et la seule lumière était celle des torches électriques. La femme blonde, Samantha s'il se souvenait bien, en avait déduit qu'ils devaient se trouver dans un système de galeries, probablement souterraines, et vu l'absence de poussière, soit elles étaient hermétiquement fermées, soit le complexe devait être d'envergure. Bref, des heures de marche en perspective sans même la certitude d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient ils étaient peut-être en train de s'enfoncer dans les boyaux plutôt que de se diriger vers la sortie. Réjouissante pensée.

Seul point positif, il n'y avait apparemment personne à proximité. Pas de guide pour sortir de ce dédale certes, mais pas non plus d'ennemis et c'était toujours une bonne chose à prendre. Les militaires étaient sans doute parvenus à la même conclusion qu'Harry puisque leurs armes, bien que toujours à portée de main, étaient dans des positions moins menaçantes.

D'après la montre du jeune sorcier, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri. C'était une sorte de gémissement ou de lamentation. Luna se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu apeurée pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà entendu ce genre de plainte. Elles avaient été nombreuses après la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, les vivants pleurant leurs proches dont ils retrouvaient les cadavres souvent mutilés gisant ici et là dans la boue qui avait servi de champ de bataille.

Prudemment, ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine du cri. Après tout, la personne avait sans doute besoin d'aide et, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un guide, ils couraient le risque d'errer pour Merlin savait combien de temps dans ces galeries. Le colonel leur fit signe de s'arrêter et continua lentement son avancée, Teal'c à ses côtés. Ils étaient presque parvenus à l'entrée de la pièce d'où provenait le cri lorsqu'un fracas retentit à l'intérieur. Après un instant de silence, une série d'imprécations résonna. Enfin, Harry supposa que c'était des imprécations parce qu'il n'en comprenait pas le moindre mot.

O'Neill hésita un moment à l'orée de la pièce quand leur parvint le bruit reconnaissable de centaines de pieds se dirigeant à vive allure dans leur direction. Harry se rapprocha de Luna, prêt à la protéger et Samantha leur fit signe de rejoindre le colonel et l'homme noir. Ils allaient apparemment tenter leur chance avec ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce plutôt que de faire face seuls à un nombre inconnu, mais visiblement important, d'ennemis. Malheureusement pour eux, il semblait que le groupe retranché à l'intérieur avait été plus rapide qu'eux. La porte était fermement barricadée et il était très peu probable qu'ils l'ouvrent pour des étrangers. Jurant, O'Neill et Jackson bougèrent fébrilement leurs torches comme à la recherche d'une possible échappatoire à l'armée qui se rapprochait rapidement d'eux. La tâche semblait vouée à l'échec quand Luna se dirigea brusquement vers ce qui semblait être un mur et appuya apparemment au hasard sur un des motifs de la fresque qui le décorait. Le mur s'ouvrit.

Sautant sur l'aubaine, Harry se précipita à la suite de Luna, trop habitué à ce genre de retournement lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la blonde pour encore les mettre en doute. Derrière eux s'engouffra SG-1 et le mur se referma d'un geste presque paresseux de la main de la Serdaigle.

« Comment est-ce que tu savais que ce passage était là ? » souffla Jackson alors qu'ils continuaient aussi vite que possible leur descente dans le boyau.

« Chut » siffla le colonel derrière eux.

Après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Avant que quiconque ne puisse même jurer devant ce coup du sort, Luna avait pointé sa baguette sur le mur et murmuré « Alohomora ». Et le mur s'ouvrit. Bon, même s'il avait l'habitude, Harry devait admettre qu'il y avait des fois où Luna le bluffait complètement. Aujourd'hui était apparemment un bon exemple, se dit-il tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était assez petite et contenait un fatras de bibelots et autres camelotes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Harry la Salle sur Demande. Certains étaient posés, de façon plus ou moins brouillonne, sur des étagères apparemment taillées à même la roche et d'autres gisaient simplement en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte visible. Fermée.

O'Neill et Teal'c bougèrent un des rares meubles de la pièce devant le pan de mur dont ils venaient de sortir. Le groupe reprit son souffle aussi discrètement que possible. De là où ils se trouvaient, on n'entendait pas un son provenant de la très probable bataille qu'ils venaient tout juste d'éviter. Profitant de cet instant de calme, O'Neill sortit sa gourde et avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau. Harry l'imita tout en observant du coin de l'œil Jackson qui s'était approché avec une visible curiosité d'un présentoir où se trouvait un énorme livre relié de cuir épais et à l'aspect ancien.

L'archéologue l'ouvrit avec délicatesse avant de soupirer.

« C'est un langage que je ne connais pas. »

Intrigués, Luna et Harry se rapprochèrent à leur tour. Ca ressemblait à des runes se dit le sorcier mais après, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien vouloir dire. Apparemment, Luna non plus et elle avait pris Runes comme option.

« C'est un inventaire » fit la voix du colonel juste derrière lui.

« Hein ? Comment est-ce que vous savez ça Jack ? » s'exclama l'homme à lunettes.

« C'est de l'elfique. » lui fut-il répondu.

« Pardon ? Quoi ? De l'elfique » fusèrent les réactions.

« Oui, comme dans Tolkien. Vous savez, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Bilbon le Hobbit, ce genre de choses… »

« Que vous sachiez à quoi ressemble l'elfique passe encore mon colonel, mais comment diable savez-vous ce que ça dit ? » demanda Samantha.

« Ca avait l'air amusant à apprendre. Et puis j'avais du temps devant moi, la retraite vous savez-ce que c'est » répliqua d'un ton presque défensif l'interpellé.

« Un inventaire, hein » fit Daniel, tentant de ramener le sujet sur des zones moins conflictuelles.

« Exactement Danny boy. Rien de bien intéressant quoi » affirma-t-il. « Tu pourrais refaire la même chose qu'avec le mur ? » demanda-t-il à Luna en lui pointant la porte.

Docilement, la jeune fille leva sa baguette et jeta le sort. On entendit un léger clic et, après vérification par Tea'c, la porte s'ouvrait bien. Ils reprirent donc leur avance, toujours avec la même formation, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas le moindre relâchement dans la tenue des armes. Ils n'avaient pas marché plus de cinq minutes lorsqu'O'Neill leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

S'immobilisant rapidement, ils écoutèrent le cœur battant l'obscurité qui les entourait. Tous ses sens aux aguets, Harry distingua un léger raclement sur la pierre un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Une odeur fétide se propagea dans le couloir. Ils commencèrent doucement à rebrousser chemin, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit lorsque le claquement sonore du métal contre la roche retentit derrière eux. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Harry déglutit, respira un coup à fond et pointa sa baguette devant lui. Dans son dos, Luna fit de même dans la direction opposée. Ainsi ils pourraient au moins se protéger mutuellement. SG-1 prit rapidement des positions similaires, le canon de leurs armes braqué vers les deux issues du tunnel.

Trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, deux têtes verdâtres et hideuses entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Les créatures avaient un air vaguement humanoïde malgré la couleur de leur peau et leurs dents acérées. Elles étaient armées de façon primitive avec des sortes d'épées, des arcs courts et des massues mais Harry savait que ces armes pouvaient le tuer tout aussi bien que les mitraillettes des militaires derrière lui. Aussi n'attendit-il pas que les êtres se rapprochent pour leur jeter un sortilège qui fit exploser leurs têtes dans un geyser peu ragoûtant de sang noir.

Leurs compagnons se rendirent évidemment compte de la chose et attaquèrent en poussant des hurlements de guerre qui attirèrent bien entendu l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Rapidement la situation dégénéra. Leurs assaillants étaient bien plus nombreux et peu importe combien ils en tuaient le double revenait à la charge. Ils furent vite débordés. Une des créatures s'approcha d'Harry dans son angle mort et lui porta un coup à la hanche, le faisant trébucher juste devant la lame d'un autre de leurs attaquants. Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse esquisser un geste pour lever sa baguette, l'épée se dirigea violemment vers lui.

Harry vit en un instant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il venait juste de vraiment commencer à vivre maintenant qu'il s'était enfin débarrassé de Voldemort. Mais, implacable, la lame perçait l'air, visant avec exactitude sa jugulaire. Et puis le monde se dissout soudain autour de lui.

* * *

Une petite review pour payer les médecins de notre Ryry national?

Oh et vous l'avez sans doute reconnu mais au cas où, il s'agissait ici de la Moria et donc du Seigneur des Anneaux.


	4. London Wars

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1 et les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce chapitre a été écrit pour le thème "métro" de la nuit du fof.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - London Wars**

Quand Luna ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans un couloir aux murs carrelés. Une lumière vacillait un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Elle soupira. Où avaient-ils atterri cette fois ?

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, Luna Lovegood n'était pas folle. Elle avait juste une approche différente des choses. Sa mère était pareille lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. D'ailleurs, juste avant de mourir, elle travaillait sur une variation du Retourneur de temps à laquelle elle tentait d'ajouter une variable distance. Après tout, c'était bien embêtant de revenir dans le temps exactement au même endroit que celui dont on était parti. Ce n'était pas toujours la solution la plus pratique. Lucinda Lovegood avait donc décidé de créer un Retourneur de temps avec lequel on pourrait choisir le lieu où l'on arriverait. On savait les résultats que ses expériences avaient eus.

Luna se souvenait de peu de choses en ce qui concernait les expériences de sa mère. D'abord parce que celle-ci la tenait généralement éloignée de son laboratoire, mais aussi parce que Luna préférait garder son espace mémoriel pour des souvenirs plus importants comme la fois où sa mère et elle avaient fait une bataille d'oreillers à travers toute la maison. Ou bien la première tentative de Luna de faire un gâteau au chocolat toute seule (un désastre, elle avait fait brûler la moitié de la cuisine, ce dont sa mère l'avait chaleureusement remercié vu qu'elle voulait justement en changer la décoration). Et plein d'autres petits riens dont Luna se rappelait avec plaisir.

Mais pour une raison ou une autre, l'expérience avec le Retourneur de temps modifié l'avait marquée. Assez pour qu'elle le reconnaisse n'importe où. Elle ne savait pas si l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt était un sorcier ou un alien qui avait recrée totalement par hasard le sablier de sa mère mais ce qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce Retourneur de temps qui traînait encore sûrement dans le capharnaüm qu'était l'ancien laboratoire de sa mère. Et il l'avait activé. Et Harry avait frappé l'objet avec un sort de Stupéfixion. Oh, Luna était sûre qu'il visait l'homme et non pas le sablier mais le fait demeurait. Harry Potter, le Monsieur Catastrophe du monde sorcier, avait frappé un objet inconnu avec un sort connu pour interrompre les liaisons psychiques, nerveuses et quel était le mot déjà, ah oui quantiques. Pas étonnant alors que l'objet se mette à mal fonctionner. Luna était presque sûre qu'ils étaient en train de se déplacer dans le temps et dans l'espace. Et donc très probablement, d'un univers à un autre. Mendokuse comme diraient les Japonais.

Samantha Carter lui secoua gentiment l'épaule, la tirant de ses réflexions. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que tous les autres étaient debout et prêts à explorer ce nouvel endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Luna hésita un instant : devait-elle leur faire part de ses certitudes ou non ? D'un côté ça les rassurerait certainement de savoir ce qui se passait, d'un autre ils ne pouvaient rien y changer et ça briserait le Statut du Secret. Sans compter qu'en plus Harry se sentirait coupable. Encore. Soupirant pour elle-même, la jeune sorcière décida de garder le silence. Après tout, Harry avait voulu du dépaysement pour ses vacances, non ? Et bien il allait être servi ! Un petit rire diabolique retentit dans l'esprit de Luna.

Les autres étaient déjà presque parvenus à l'autre bout du couloir. La blonde piqua un court sprint et se retrouva à leurs côtés, Daniel Jackson la faisant immédiatement passer au milieu. C'était gentil de sa part, à lui et au reste de son équipe d'ailleurs, de vouloir la protéger mais elle avait fait une guerre et elle savait se défendre. Devrait-elle le leur dire ? Questions, questions.

En attendant, ils étaient arrivés au bout du tunnel, sur un quai désert avec un panneau sur lequel était inscrit Woodside Park. Si Luna se souvenait bien, c'était le nom d'une station de métro sur la ligne Northern à Londres, juste après celles de Finchley. Elle en était presque sûre, après tout elle avait appris l'intégralité des stations du métro londonien quand elle avait huit ans et qu'elle avait attrapé la dragoncelle et dû rester au lit pendant presque deux semaines.

Bon, elle avait le où, maintenant restait la question du quand. Et puis d'ailleurs étaient-ils revenus dans leur univers ou était-ce encore un monde parallèle ?

« Edmund ! Attends ! Reviens ici ! »

Le cri retentit dans un des couloirs menant au quai opposé. Peu après un garçon brun d'une douzaine d'années peut-être déboula sur le quai d'en face. Juste derrière lui arriva un blond de quelques années son aîné.

« Edmund, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ca ? Tu sais bien que ça panique Maman à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes pendant les alertes, » déclara-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » lui fut-il violemment répondu. « Tu n'es pas Papa, alors tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me faire la morale ! »

Le blond inspira profondément, cherchant visiblement à se calmer.

« Papa m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et… »

« Et rien du tout ! Tu essayes juste de faire ton intéressant, Monsieur je suis plus parfait que tout le monde ! »

« Edmund, ça suffit ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah oui ! Je dis n'importe quoi ? Tu vas voir si je dis n'importe quoi ! »

Et sans plus de manière, le plus jeune se jeta sur l'autre. Une rapide bataille eut lieu, le vainqueur évident depuis presque le départ. Le blond eut vite le dessus et après avoir sermonné celui qui devait être son frère, il allait l'entraîner dans le couloir dont ils étaient sortis quand un bruit assourdissant retentit au dessus d'eux. Quelques tremblements se firent sentirent puis plus rien.

« Et beh, elle n'est pas passée loin celle-là », fit le brun avec un air qui se voulait blasé mais qui masquait mal sa peur.

« Allez viens Ed, retournons auprès de Maman. Si les bombes tombent aussi prêt, Maman doit être dans tous ses états. Surtout vu notre absence. »

« C'est bon, j'arrive. Pff, à tous les coups, Susan va encore être insupportable et je suis sûr que Lucy doit encore être en train de pleurer comme un bébé. »

« Elle est petite, c'est normal. Et puis Susan ne s'énerverait pas si tu obéissais un peu mieux. »

« Quoi ! Tu exagères Peter, je… »

Les voix s'éloignèrent, les garçons ne les avaient même pas remarqués. Jack O'Neill allait ordonner leur départ lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement se fit sentir. Cette fois, quelques plaques de plâtre tombèrent du plafond et un carreau du carrelage mural se fendit.

« Après réflexion, on va rester ici en attendant que ça se calme » assura Jack O'Neill, sans rencontrer la moindre opposition.

Mais ça ne se calma pas avant longtemps et quand ils furent sûrs que l'alerte était passée, cela faisait déjà presque trois heures qu'ils étaient dans la station de métro et le monde autour d'eux disparut lentement dans un fondu-enchaîné des plus réussis, devait admettre Luna.

* * *

Soutenez la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus! Envoyez une review dès maintenant et recevez un cookie numérique!


	5. The Once and Future Hokage

Ecrit pour la nuit du Fof (un thème, une heure, un OS ou en l'occurrence, un chapitre) pour le thème « présent »

Disclaimer : aucun de ces fandoms ne m'appartient

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - The Once and Future Hokage**

« Uchiha Sasuke ? »

« Présent ! »

« Uzumaki Naruto ? »

« … »

« Il n'est pas là Sensei » déclara Sakura.

« Encore ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine ! Bon, Yamanaka Ino ? »

« Présente Sensei ! »

Pendant qu'Iruka commençait son cours d'histoire des Villages Cachés en se torturant l'esprit pour savoir où ce garnement de Naruto pouvait bien être, le garnement en question courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Et cela était étonnement rapide pour un garçon de neuf ans. D'un autre côté, il avait une excellente motivation. Si les Nara à sa poursuite le rattrapaient, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais aussi comment aurait-il pu savoir que s'il relâchait leurs cerfs, les plus paresseux des ninjas de Konoha s'exciteraient assez pour se lancer à sa poursuite ? Après tout, la quasi-totalité de ses blagues envers ce clan ne recevaient qu'un apathique et quelque peu pathétique geste de dérision blasée, comme s'ils disaient « Oh une blague. Mendokuse. » et puis retournaient tout simplement à leur activité initiale. C'était horriblement frustrant pour l'apprenti ninja. D'où sa tentative du jour pour les réveiller. Et Kami, pour les réveiller, il les avait réveillés.

Tournant dans un virage serré dans une ruelle adjacente, Naruto se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. _Kuso_, pensa-t-il, _cette fois c'est la fin ! Et si je me fais prendre, Jiji ne m'emmènera sûrement pas manger des ramen ce soir comme il l'a promis ! Nooon, je veux mes ramen ! _

Paniqué, le garçon avisa une benne à ordures et sans plus réfléchir se jeta dedans. Juste à temps puisqu'il n'avait pas plus tôt refermé le couvercle de la benne que le premier Nara tournait l'angle. Après un bref coup d'œil et constatant que la ruelle était vide, lui et son compagnon rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui finit par s'éloigner, toujours rageurs, non seulement d'avoir perdu le garçon mais en plus de devoir maintenant rentrer au domaine de leur clan récupérer tous les cerfs qui s'étaient sûrement éparpillés dans la nature à présent. Une seule pensée traversa leurs esprits : _Mendokuse !_

Après avoir attendu un temps convenable, Naruto sortit prudemment de sa benne à ordures. Assuré d'être débarrassé de ses poursuivants, il se permit un petit rire qui se transforma bientôt en cascade de rire machiavélique. Naruto était très doué pour faire les rires machiavéliques. Et il devait admettre que ses blagues se prêtaient généralement bien à ce type de démonstration.

Une brise s'engouffra dans la ruelle, faisant trembler quelques papiers gras que le garçon avait fait tomber en sortant de la benne. Et surtout, ramenant à Naruto son odeur plus que désagréable. Décidant qu'un bain était à l'ordre du jour, il se dirigea vers la rivière la plus proche. Bon vu sa taille, c'était plus un gros ruisseau qu'une rivière, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, non ?

Après s'être vigoureusement frotté le corps, Naruto entreprit de laver ses vêtements. Evidemment cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir maintenant attendre là qu'ils sèchent au soleil. Oh ça ne prendrait pas très longtemps, juste deux ou trois heures. Juste le temps pour le clan Nara de reprendre son apathie habituelle et pour l'Académie de finir les cours de l'après-midi. Pour une coïncidence, c'était une coïncidence. Sinon, en élève consciencieux qu'il était, Naruto serait bien sûr retourné à l'Académie écouter Iruka-Sensei déblatérer pendant des heures à propos de personnes qui étaient toutes mortes depuis belle lurette. Avant même qu'il soit né, c'est dire !

Non, décidément, même dans son propre esprit, Naruto ne paraissait pas crédible. Pff, comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait. Mais bon, il allait quand même réfléchir à une bonne excuse. Après tout, si Jiji n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse, il pourrait bien le priver de ramen ! Bref, mieux valait assurer ses arrières. Après tout, c'est ce que ferait un bon ninja.

Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, Naruto s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe ensoleillée. Mais, juste alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, une lumière dorée surgit et un groupe de six personnes apparut. Le garçon hésita un instant, que devait-il faire ? Mais la décision fut prise pour lui quand la jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Bon, le fait qu'elle lui sourit laissait présager une relation pas trop conflictuelle, peut-être. Finalement pas si rassuré que ça, le blondinet attendit de voir ce que les étrangers allaient faire. Ils ne portaient pas de hitai-ate, c'était déjà ça. D'un autre côté, est-ce que des ninjas d'un autre village porteraient une marque d'identification ? _Ah, je savais que j'aurais dû mieux écouter Iruka-Sensei !_ Et sur cette démonstration magistrale d'auto-hypocrisie, le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi se résigna à attendre, chose qu'il détestait au possible.

oOOoOOoOOo

Samantha Carter commençait à en avoir assez de se réveiller dans des endroits différents toutes les deux ou trois heures. C'est vrai quoi, c'était horripilant ! Presque qu'autant que la manie qu'avait son frère de jouer avec un stylo à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, comme si elle ne méritait pas sa totale attention.

Allons bon, où avaient-ils atterri cette fois? Au moins, ils n'étaient pas sous terre et il y avait de la lumière en abondance. Une très nette amélioration par rapport à leurs dernières villégiatures bien involontaires. Une fois qu'ils seraient sortis d'affaire, Samantha se promettait qu'elle passerait un savon monumental aux deux adolescents dont c'était après tout la faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. La blonde surtout. Luna? Lunatique oui ! D'ailleurs qu'est ce que la menace blonde était en train de faire ?

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, le capitaine se rendit compte de la présence de l'enfant. Elle l'observa rapidement, relevant les informations qui lui paraissaient importantes à son propos : un garçon, blond, jeune, sans doute pas plus de dix ans, souffrant apparemment de malnutrition ou de carence alimentaire ou bien de gènes particulièrement malchanceux vu sa taille, presque nu, ah oui ses vêtements sont là bas. Orange ? Plutôt violent comme couleur. Aucun autre signe distinctif particulier à part les cicatrices qui barraient ses joues. Pauvre gosse, il devait en voir de toutes les couleurs dans la cour de récré avec ce genre de choses. Bon visiblement, il n'était pas une menace, en tout cas pas imminente. Au contraire, il avait même l'air légèrement paniqué. D'un autre côté, elle le comprenait. Six personnes qui sortaient comme ça de nulle part, ça avait de quoi vous faire un choc.

Daniel tenta d'approcher l'enfant, parlant calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Apparemment succès mitigé. Le garçon se laissa approcher mais ne décocha pas un mot. Finalement, il sembla prendre une décision et se rapprochant des taches orange sur l'herbe jaunie, il enfila prestement ses vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient trempés, venait-il de les laver ou bien était-il tombé dans la rivière ?

Un peu plus loin, Harry leva son bâton, qui elle en était sûre était un artefact de leur technologie à Luna et lui, et le pointa vers le garçon qui se raidit avant de se détendre quelques secondes plus tard quand ses vêtements devinrent soudainement secs.

« Sugoi ! Hé, hé Nii-san, comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? C'est un jutsu ? Tu peux me l'apprendre dis ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Comme ça je suis sûr que je réussirais à battre Sasuke-teme et après je deviendrais Hokage à la place de l'Hokage ! »

Grand Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils donnaient à manger à leurs enfants ici pour qu'ils ressemblent à des gamins de deux ans ayant mangé trop de sucre ? Samantha avait presque peur de l'apprendre.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon s'était rapproché d'Harry et babillait à toute vitesse, rendant souvent incompréhensible bon nombre de ses paroles. De ce que le capitaine de l'US Air Force réussit à comprendre, il s'appelait Naruto, il avait neuf ans, il était sensé aller à une sorte d'école appelée l'Académie, mais les cours d'histoire l'ennuyaient et Sasuke-quelque chose était le receveur bien involontaire d'une quantité impressionnante de jurons pour un enfant de cet âge. Apparemment le garçon venait de faire sa lessive quand ils étaient arrivés et il était presque en train de dormir et ils l'avaient dérangé mais ça n'était pas grave parce que Harry-nii-san lui avait montré un super jutsu (et qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça se demandait bien Sam) et est-ce qu'il voulait bien le lui apprendre et…

Quand le Colonel O'Neill réussit enfin à interrompre un instant le débit de paroles, il demande au garçon où ils se trouvaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour relancer le moulin à paroles. Ils étaient dans une des forêts qui entouraient le village de Konoha, c'était là où il vivait et c'était le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus tout village du monde et surtout ils avaient des ramen extraordinaires et le vieux Teuchi faisait les meilleurs ramen de tout le pays, non du monde entier et il le laissait toujours manger dans son stand et d'ailleurs ce soir il devait y aller avec un dénommé Jiji et il espérait que celui-ci le lasserait manger autant de ramen qu'il voudrait et il commencerait par un ramen au miso et puis ensuite un à la crevette et…

A ce moment-là, Samantha décrocha, se contentant de hocher périodiquement la tête, généralement quand Luna, qui ne perdait apparemment pas une miette du discours, le faisait. Au bout d'un moment, le moulin à paroles s'arrêta enfin. La jeune femme qui était désormais habituée au bruit de fond que constituait le débit du garçon fut quelque peu décontenancée par ce soudain silence.

Luna en profita pour les présenter et le Colonel demanda s'il pouvait les emmener au village. Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté un instant, ses yeux tellement plissés qu'ils paraissaient fermés, avant de finalement prendre une décision et de hocher la tête. Il se tourna vers la droite (dans la direction opposée qu'aurait prise Carter fut-elle assez mécontente de découvrir) et commença à marcher à travers les arbres. Au bout d'un moment, un chemin apparut. C'était à peine une sente laissée par des animaux mais c'était toujours mieux que l'absence totale de repère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, ils purent distinguer les premiers bâtiments. Bizarrement il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues.

Malgré l'explication de Naruto qui leur affirma que c'était juste un quartier calme du village et qu'il les faisait passer par là pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Samantha était sur ses gardes. Comme le reste de son équipe apparemment. Même Harry semblait plus alerte que d'habitude. Quant à Luna, rien ne semblait la perturber et elle babillait gaiement avec Naruto. Il s'avéra que la jeune femme blonde avait eu raison de se méfier quand moins de cinq minutes plus tard un groupe d'individus masqués apparut soudainement autour d'eux. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer Naruto et le mettre derrière le cercle des nouveaux venus, visiblement dans un but de protection.

Un silence tendu persista quelques secondes avant que celui qui devait être leur chef leur demande la cause de leur venue à Konoha. Leur réponse - certes quelque peu embrouillée mais tout de même ! – ne dut pas paraître satisfaisante puisqu'ils attaquèrent presque aussitôt qu'elle fut délivrée.

Grâce à leurs zatniktels et à l'étrange technologie des deux adolescents, ils parvinrent à briser le cercle et à s'enfuir, poursuivis de très près par les individus masqués, ceux-ci ne leur laissant pas un instant de répit et les attaquant avec des techniques étranges et certainement dévastatrices. Sam faillit tomber dans une crevasse qui s'ouvrit soudainement devant elle. En fait, elle y serait tombée si Luna n'avait pas pointé à ce moment-là son bâton vers elle, la faisant planer sur les quelques mètres de largeur de ladite crevasse.

De fait, c'était Harry et Luna qui semblaient le mieux aptes à se défendre contre ces nouveaux ennemis. Mais même eux avaient des limites et ils semblaient les avoir atteintes lorsque le monde commença à se dissoudre autour d'eux. Jamais Sam n'aurait pensé accueillir cet évènement avec autant de soulagement.

* * *

Si vous ne me laissez pas de review, je demande à Kyubi de vous manger! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...


	6. La Course de la Bounta

Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « pari »

Disclaimer : les différents personnages cités appartiennent à JKR, MGM et Georges Lucas. Pour plus de précision, veuillez contacter leurs avocats respectifs.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - La Course de la Bounta**

Cette fois quand ils réapparurent, ils étaient assis sur des gradins baignés de soleil, dans une chaleur écrasante. En face d'eux se trouvait un autre énorme bloc de gradins avec entre les deux une piste de sable et de terre battue sur laquelle se reflétait les soleils dans des éclats argentés. Quoi, LES soleils ? Harry leva la tête un bref instant et confirma : les soleils. Et pas prêts de s'éteindre à en juger par leur éclat. Bon et ces machins argentés sur la piste c'était quoi ? Juste à cet instant Harry remarqua un écran géant en face de lui qui faisait justement un gros plan sur le contenu de la piste.

Il s'agissait apparemment de sorte de vaisseaux, genre extraterrestres, aux formes aussi diverses et variées que les espèces qui les occupaient. Une ligne de porteurs de drapeaux passa devant eux avant de se diriger vers le bord du gradin opposé. Une drôle de créature à deux têtes juchée devant un micro semblait tenir le rôle de commentateur. Un peu plus haut, dans ce qu'Harry supposait était l'équivalent d'une loge VIP, une énorme limace verdâtre jeta une sorte de poule miniature. Apparemment c'était le signal du départ de la course car oui il s'agissait visiblement d'une course.

Les vaisseaux, si petits d'aussi haut, partirent à toute allure dans le désert, soulevant des traînées de sable à l'exception de deux malheureux concurrents qui semblaient avoir fait un faux départ. Un des deux réussit finalement à partir, le vaisseau de l'autre se désagrégeant sur place. Les écrans géants disséminés un peu partout dans les gradins renvoyaient des images des différents concurrents. Ils montrèrent un instant la loge VIP avant de se focaliser quelques moments sur la foule en délire. Sans doute la course avait-elle atteint un point peu intéressant à diffuser. Harry fut cependant étonné que l'une des loges rapidement montrées soit le lieu d'une scène proche de la foire d'empoigne. Curieux, il se pencha vers son voisin de devant, visiblement un autochtone, pour lui demander de quoi il retournait. L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre, son regard vissé vers l'écran en face de lui, qui montrait de nouveaux des images de la course qui avait apparemment atteint un canyon assez étroit. Ça avait l'air vraiment amusant comme course, Harry se demandait s'il pourrait peut-être y participer un de ces jours.

« C'est la loge des gros parieurs, ceux qui ont misé plus de l'équivalent de 10 000 crédits républicains. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, l'homme se détourna légèrement vers l'allée toute proche et cracha en signe de dédain.

« Que des escrocs et des voleurs, qui exploitent les gens honnêtes qui ne demandent rien d'autre que de quitter ce tas de sable ! »

Visiblement le sujet était sensible. Harry allait remercier l'homme pour sa peine et le laisser profiter de la course quand celui-ci continua.

« J'ai misé presque tout ce que j'avais aujourd'hui. Si le gamin gagne, je pourrais enfin quitter cette fichue planète. Sinon je suis ruiné. »

Harry comprenait mieux l'insistance avec laquelle il regardait l'écran en face de lui à présent. Les vaisseaux étaient déjà passés à deux reprises devant eux et le dernier tour avait l'air d'être fatal pour beaucoup de candidats encore en lice. Finalement deux participants se démarquèrent des autres. Une créature bizarroïde et le gamin sur lequel son voisin de devant avait parié. Quand ce dernier avait parlé d'un gamin, Harry avait pensé qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de son âge. Après tout, il avait souvent l'impression que pour toute personne ayant dépassé les trente ans, tous ceux en-dessous de la vingtaine étaient des gamins. Mais non, le gamin en était bien un. De ce qu'il en voyait, Harry ne lui donnait pas plus de dix ans ! Incroyable ! Ça c'était de la graine de champion !

Se permettant un bref coup d'œil à ses côtés, il s'aperçut que le reste de son groupe de voyageurs suivait avec autant d'attention que lui la course, les yeux rivés sur les écrans, y compris Luna qui semblait avoir enfin trouvé un sport l'intéressant.

Après un duel de dernière minute époustouflant, ce fut finalement le gamin qui franchit le premier la ligne d'arrivée dans un délire de cris et de hourras de la part de la foule. L'homme devant Harry en sautait presque de joie. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne cessait de répéter « je vais pouvoir partir, je vais pouvoir partir ! » Se sentant apparemment d'humeur généreuse suite à son gain, il invita Harry et ses compagnons à venir boire un verre avec lui. Ils acceptèrent.

En se dirigeant vers le bar le plus proche, force leur fut d'admettre que Teal'c était, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, celui qui se fondait le mieux dans la masse. De plus, sa carrure impressionnante était des plus utiles pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule dense. Le passage de la commande fut délicat, aucun d'entre eux ne parvenant à lire la carte, mais leur hôte résolut rapidement le problème en commandant une bouteille et sept verres. Harry sirota doucement le liquide bleu fluorescent, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait dedans et ensuite parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait pris une cuite, il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Luna quant à elle fit une fois encore preuve de son incroyable descente quand il s'agissait d'alcool. Même après plusieurs fois, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y faire : comment une fille aussi menue que la jeune sorcière pouvait-elle boire autant d'alcool sans en montrer le moindre effet ? La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui !

Lorsque le monde commença à partir dans la désormais traditionnelle obscurité qui annonçait leur changement de décor, Harry n'eut qu'un regret de ces quelques heures : il aurait dû finir son verre. Quoi qu'il y ait eu dans ce liquide fluorescent demandait qu'on revienne y goûter encore un peu.

* * *

Aidez Harry à résoudre son problème d'alcool! Envoyez une review pour le soutenir!


	7. Le Temple de l'Air austral

Ecrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « envol »

Disclaimer : Harry est à JKR, Jack à MGM et Aang à Nickolodéon. Pour toute réclamation, c'est à eux qu'il faut s'adresser.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Le Temple de l'Air austral**

Cette fois quand ils se réveillèrent, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver sur quelque chose de chaud et de douillet. Sur quelque chose qui respirait, qui remuait et qui meuglait ! Abasourdis, ils se relevèrent rapidement et tombèrent face à face avec un énorme museau tout poilu. La bête, qui aurait sûrement fait pâlir d'envie Hagrid, avait des poils crème et une énorme flèche marron en plein milieu du front. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle bestiole et apparemment Luna non plus, bien que s'il faille en juger par son regard, elle était toute prête à l'adopter sur le champ. Il faut dire qu'avec ses airs de grosse peluche, la bête était attachante. D'ailleurs, elle vint quémander des caresses que Luna se fit un plaisir de lui administrer, déclenchant une série de beuglements satisfaits.

Beuglements qui n'étaient apparemment pas du goût de SG-1 à en juger par leurs lèvres pincées. Harry comprit rapidement la raison de ce désaccord lorsqu'attirés par le bruit dans ce qui était apparemment une sorte d'étable, trois hommes vêtus de jaune et d'orange entrèrent. Ils affichèrent une mine convenablement surprise de les voir là mais n'esquissèrent pas de gestes agressifs, même pas en réponse aux fusils pointés vers eux, bien que le plus jeune dusse apparemment se faire violence pour y parvenir. Le plus âgé, un vénérable grand père aux moustaches blanches s'approcha de Luna.

« Il aime tout particulièrement qu'on le gratte derrière les oreilles » indiqua-t-il.

Docile, Luna déplaça sa main vers l'endroit pointé et la bestiole s'affaissa à terre avec un long beuglement grave qui semblait bien indiquer sa béatitude la plus totale.

« Vous semblez avoir un don avec les animaux jeune fille. Velcro n'aime pas beaucoup les inconnus d'habitude. »

Ricanement étouffé de Jack, Daniel, Sam et Harry au nom du pauvre animal ainsi affublé. Regard noir de Luna qui envoya aussitôt un Harry repentant presque à genoux à ses pieds. Les autres se le tinrent pour dit et restèrent cois tandis que Luna et le vieux bonhomme continuaient à gratouiller la peluche taille XXL.

« Et bien, voyageurs » déclara finalement l'homme une fois que lui et Luna eurent fini de faire fondre la bête. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces lieux ? »

Luna les étonna tous en prenant la parole avant ses autres compagnons.

« En fait, Vénérable Ancien, je dois avouer que nous sommes égarés et que nous sommes arrivés ici par hasard. La preuve nous ne savons même pas où est ici. »

« Je vois, je vois », fit-il en se frottant le menton.

Il ne manquait plus que les yeux qui scintillaient et les bonbons au citron et ils auraient un Dumbledore bis ! La seule solution qui s'imposait était la fuite ! Tout de suite ! Mais Luna ne semblait pas très pressée de partir. Et crotte ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'abandonner ici. Hermione et Ginny le tueraient, sans parler de Mrs Weasley ! Mr Lovegood lui dirait probablement que l'instinct journalistique de sa fille était trop développé pour qu'elle abandonne un reportage en cours et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision s'il ne se sentait pas capable de la suivre. Ou quelque chose du genre. C'était toujours un peu dur de prévoir le comportement d'un Lovegood, ils étaient tellement imprévisibles par nature.

« Et bien dans ce cas mes amis, nous somme ravis de pouvoir vous accueillir au Temple de l'Air austral le temps que vous retrouviez votre chemin. »

Et ni une, ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du réfectoire de la congrégation religieuse où ils avaient atterri. L'âge des moines variait des tout jeunes garçons aux vénérables anciens comme Yeshe, l'homme qui les avait accueillis. Après le repas, on leur fit faire une visite des lieux, bien que plusieurs endroits soient omis. Harry approuvait. Même s'ils étaient accueillants, ces moines n'étaient pas non plus complètement naïfs et ignorants des manières parfois cruelles du monde.

Ils apprirent qu'il existait quatre Temples de l'Air, un pour chaque point cardinal, et que deux d'entre eux étaient consacrés à des moniales, que les membres de l'ordre appartenaient tous au même peuple, les Nomades de l'Air, que la grosse peluche qu'ils avaient croisée en arrivant était un bison volant, que c'étaient des animaux extrêmement loyaux qui se choisissaient un compagnon humain pour la vie et se laissaient souvent mourir au décès de celui-ci bien qu'ils puissent en théorie vivre plus longtemps que cela. Leur guide les emmena assister aux premiers vols des jeunes moines et de leurs bisons. Leur envol était souvent hésitant mais passées les premières minutes, il était évident que l'un comme l'autre s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Et puis la quiétude qui entourait le Temple fut soudainement brisée par l'intrusion d'une gigantesque boule de feu qui enveloppa un des jeunes bisons et son cavalier, les tuant tous deux presque sur le coup. Un coup d'œil alentour prouva que d'autres projectiles semblables commençaient à pleuvoir sur le Temple. Les moinillons et leurs bisons furent immédiatement rappelés et envoyés qui à son dortoir, qui à son étable. Leur retraite fut protégée par une sorte de dôme translucide qui empêchait les projectiles d'atteindre les jeunes. Dès qu'ils furent tous à l'abri, les moines encore présents s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de la terrasse surplombant le pic rocheux sur lequel était bâti une bonne partie du temple. De l'autre côté du ravin, Harry pouvait apercevoir une armée d'où provenaient bien évidemment les projectiles.

« La Nation du Feu », murmura un des moines. « Alors, ils osent. »

Harry et ses compagnons eurent alors le droit à une démonstration de la raison du titre de Maîtres de l'Air de leurs hôtes. A leur commandement, des vents violents se levèrent et allèrent frapper les troupes ennemies. Plusieurs des premiers rangs tombèrent dans le précipice. Un peu plus loin, Harry pouvait apercevoir un autre groupe de moines lancer de véritables lames d'air qui coupèrent à travers les rangs de leurs adversaires comme dans du beurre. Harry fut un instant atterré de leur violence avant de se rappeler le jeune moine et son bison qui ne s'envoleraient plus jamais. Une colère noire, la même que celle qui l'avait animée quand la Tante Marge avait insulté ses parents, l'envahit.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'attraction sur plusieurs des hommes en face, avant de les relâcher au beau milieu du précipice. Luna fit mieux. Lorsque les moines lancèrent leur attaque suivante, elle créa un léger filet de feu qui, au contact des vents générés par les moines, devint un brasier digne du Feudeymon et clairsema les rangs adverses. SG-1 entra à son tour dans la danse, les mitraillettes retentissant à coups secs dans l'air. Les moines présents leur offrir un sourire ou une inclinaison de tête en remerciement avant de continuer leur défense.

Il sembla un instant que le combat tournerait en leur faveur mais des renforts arrivèrent soudainement dans le camp d'en face, les boules de feu redoublèrent d'intensité et la moitié des moines fut rapidement décimée. Malgré tout, ils tenaient bon jusqu'au moment où les sorciers et SG-1 sentirent les picotements qui annonçaient leur départ du Temple de l'Air. Horrifiés, ils échangèrent un bref regard mais furent impuissants à éviter ou même retarder leur départ.

Moins d'une heure plus tard il ne restait plus un seul moine de vivant dans le temple et dans les étables en flamme retentissaient les beuglements des derniers bisons volants pris au piège.

* * *

AN : une petite review quelqu'un

Yeshe veut dire « le Sage » en tibétain.


	8. Misère et Boules de Gomme

Suite et fin des aventures conjointes d'Harry, Luna et SG-1. Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. Par contre une petite review me ferait très plaisir.

Comme vous devez vous en doutez, ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « misère ».

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Misère et Boules de Gomme**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination suivante, le paysage riant autour d'eux ne fit pas grand-chose pour apaiser leur peine et leur culpabilité d'avoir dû abandonner, même contre leur gré, ceux qui les avaient si bien accueillis. Ce fut donc un groupe avec le moral au ras des chaussettes qui se mit en marche sur la route de terre battue qui serpentait entre les champs.

Un peu plus tard, ils atteignirent une petite rivière qui coulait sereinement à travers le sous-bois et décidèrent de s'arrêter pour remplir leurs gourdes. Alors qu'il allait se relever, Jack entendit un bruit suspect dans un des buissons proches. Signalant rapidement à son équipe, il releva son arme et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la zone en question.

Leur dernière étape lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, il détestait abandonner des alliés, même aussi récents. Il espérait sincèrement que dans ces buissons se trouvait quelque chose qui ressemblerait potentiellement à un ennemi. Il avait comme une envie de se défouler. Il pénétra dans le taillis et arriva sur une scène qui le laissa pantois.

Il y avait cinq humains (ou comme dirait Carter cinq potentiels humanoïdes) dans la clairière. Un groupe de trois gamins qui lui tournaient le dos et un duo aux couleurs de cheveux improbables et aux vêtements identiques. Leurs noms étaient apparemment Jessie et James et avec une sorte de chat qui parlait (et O'Neill devait avouer que de toutes les choses qu'il avait pu voir à travers la galaxie, c'était là une des plus bizarres et des plus dérangeantes), ils formaient un groupe appelé la Team Rocket.

Puisque leur discours de présentation indiquait qu'ils étaient là pour selon leurs propres mots « jouer un mauvais tour », Jack était presque sûr de pouvoir les classifier comme des méchants. D'un bref signe de la main, il appela son équipe à ses côtés. Les deux adolescents à cause de qui tout ce fiasco avait commencé n'étaient pas là. Un sourcil levé lui tint lieu de question et Carter répondit d'un geste de la main qu'ils étaient restés en arrière, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Jack. Après tout, les jeunots n'avaient jamais hésité à se mettre en avant. Mais bon c'était leur choix après tout.

Dans la clairière, la scène avait changé. Laissant de côté leur petit numéro, les trois affreux avaient dans leurs mains une sorte de peluche bizarroïde jaune à rayures, apparemment appelée pika…atchoum…pardon, Pikachu donc qu'elle s'appelait la bestiole. Visiblement il s'agissait d'un kidnapping. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il jaillit hors du buisson et tira sur la montgolfière que la Team Rocket avait utilisée pour s'enfuir. Ses balles percèrent le ballon et l'air s'en échappa à toute vitesse. Bien plus vite que le colonel ne l'avait prévu. Tellement vite en fait que la nacelle et le reste de la montgolfière tombèrent à terre avant que O'Neill ne puisse s'éloigner et il se retrouva coincé sous le tissu de l'enveloppe.

Pestant, il commença à se dégager lorsqu'il entendit un « Pika, pika…chuuuuuuu » et il eut soudain la douloureuse expérience d'un puissant courant électrique le traversant. Ok, il ne dirait plus jamais rien en faveur du Taser, cette décharge faisait un mal de chien. Jurant, grognant et pestant de plus belle, il parvint enfin à s'extirper de dessous l'enveloppe du ballon (avec l'aide de Teal'c et de Carter mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne méritaient pas d'être mentionnées) pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la boule de poils jaune du début. Eh minute papillon, elle s'appelait pas Pikachu la bestiole ?

« Pikachu viens ici ! » appela un gamin avec une casquette atroce et des cheveux dans un pétard pas possible.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui les jeunes à tous avoir des coiffures saut-du-lit? Entre Harry, le gamin blond hyperactif et celui-là, franchement c'était à se poser des questions. En tout cas, le nom était une preuve presque parfaite de la culpabilité de la bête. D'autant que quelques instants plus tard, le gamin s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur. Pikachu ne faisait que se défendre, il ne savait pas que vous étiez encore coincé dessous le ballon. »

« Ça va, ça va gamin. C'est bon, je lui pardonne à ta bestiole. De toute façon, c'était trois fois rien » maugréa Jack, bien obligé vu le regard de Daniel qui promettait des heures de taquinerie s'il admettait avoir été vraiment attaqué (et surtout blessé) par la boule de poils.

« En tout cas, merci de nous avoir aidé avec la Team Rocket Monsieur », poursuivit sa compagne, une petite rouquine avec une sorte d'œuf souriant dans les bras.

_Bon sang, mais c'est quoi toutes ces fichus bestioles ? Le Pikachu balance des décharges électriques et il fait quoi l'œuf ? Des tirs de roquette ?_

Pour sa décharge, il faut admettre que 1) Jack O'Neill venait de se prendre une grosse décharge électrique, que 2) il sortait de plus de 15 heures de mission non-stop avec un stress pas possible et au moins deux batailles importantes et que donc il était normal qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi. Après tout chacun a ses moments de gloire et de misère.

A ce moment précis entra dans la clairière l'instrument suivant de sa misère. Une boule de poils toute rose (et il devait bien l'admettre, assez adorable avec ses grands yeux bleus) sautillait aux pieds de Luna qui venait d'arriver avec Harry.

En voyant la chose, les trois gamins et leurs bestioles bizarroïdes se couvrirent toutes les oreilles. SG-1 et les deux sorciers les imitèrent mais, encore un peu sonné par la décharge, Jack ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit une dose complète du pouvoir soporifique du Rondoudou. Lequel fut comme à son habitude outré de voir son auditoire (ou en l'occurrence une partie dudit auditoire) s'endormir et sortit son inséparable marqueur indélébile (vous savez celui qui ne part pas à l'eau et dont vous mettez une éternité à vous débarrasser). Le reste est un classique indémodable et Jack O'Neill, ex-membre des forces spéciales, colonel de l'US Air Force et décoré à maintes reprises, se retrouva avec de ravissantes expressions d'art abstrait sur son visage, ses coéquipiers n'ayant soit disant pas été assez rapides pour empêcher la bestiole d'agir. A d'autres ! Il avait comme une envie de faire passer Carter en cour martiale rien que pour ça. Et Luna qui bêtifiait autour du machin rose, le traitant comme la huitième merveille du monde. Non franchement, il y avait des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché. Bizarrement, la plupart des jours comme ça dans la vie de Jack O'Neill avaient eu lieu depuis qu'il bossait au SGC…

Fort heureusement, Jack ressentit les picotements qui annonçaient leur départ de ce lieu maudit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se rendre compte une fois arrivés à leur destination suivante que Luna tenait dans ses mains le truc rose.

oOOoOOoOOo

Le Rondoudou gazouillant gaiement dans ses bras, Luna fit un rapide tour sur elle-même. C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait, ils étaient de retour à leur point de départ. Comme quoi l'Arithmancie devait bien dominer le monde. Ils avaient fait sept voyages et ils étaient de retour là où ils avaient débuté. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris Arithmancie au lieu de Divination ? Trelawney racontait n'importe quoi. Franchement qui pourrait croire à ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était tellement improbable.

Se lamentant une fois encore sur la crédulité des gens, Luna se préparait à pointer leur retour aux soldats quand ceux-ci s'en rendirent compte par eux-mêmes. Ne perdant pas un instant, ils tapèrent l'adresse de la Terre et traversèrent la Porte, traînant presque derrière eux les deux adolescents. Le Général Hammond les attendait dans la Salle d'Embarquement.

« Nous vous attendions de retour plus tôt SG-1. Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi ces jeunes gens ne sont-ils pas de retour chez eux ? Colonel que vous est-il donc arrivé ?» questionna-t-il en apercevant le visage de O'Neill.

« Et bien mon Général, c'est une longue histoire », commença Daniel.

« Qui peut tout aussi bien être racontée sans nous », assura Luna en le coupant. « Harry ramène nous à la maison veux-tu ? »

Pas fâché de pouvoir enfin tester ce moyen maintenant que sa migraine et sa gueule de bois étaient passées, Harry se concentra un instant, visualisant la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec Luna (il y avait deux lits, sortez tous vos esprits de la gouttière immédiatement !) et transplana avec son amie, laissant derrière lui un général éberlué et une équipe SG-1 légèrement sur les dents de savoir qu'ils avaient enduré tout cela pour rien.

Et Rondoudou me direz-vous ? Luna l'avait emporté avec elle et le ramena en Angleterre où il fut l'objet d'un numéro du Chicaneur à lui tout seul. Numéro fortement apprécié chez les jeunes filles compte tenu du nombre de photos de Rondoudou posant de façon adorable comme lui seul savait le faire. Il passa par ailleurs une année fort agréable en tant que mascotte de Serdaigle avant que sa maîtresse ne quitte Poudlard et qu'ils ne s'envolent tous deux vers d'autres cieux.

* * *

La fin est un peu abrupte peut-être, mais il est 5h30 et mon cerveau a besoin de repos. Une petite review s'il vous plait ?


End file.
